Insert Successful Attempt to Hide the Truth Here
by Ulera
Summary: With Chevila finally fully repaired, Chloe goes on a mission to the Conduit fandom in search of a Stu everybody had forgotten about...


**I do own _The Conduit_ in the sense the game disc is in my Wii as we speak, but in the legal sense I do not...**

This is an ACMSES fic, if you do not know what that is then you will not understand it.

* * *

"Be careful Micheal, we don't know how many of them are inside..." Prometheus warned through ex-secret service agent Micheal Ford's radio.

"If I wasn't a careful person Prometheus, I would have been a Drudge value meal back at the Library of Congress." Micheal said, reloading his USP45.

"Actually, the Drudge don't eat humans, they are fueled by the same biomass that powers they're weapons. But the point is Micheal, inside the Pentagon is the largest nest we've encountered to date, if we don't wipe it out, we risk given the Trust a nearly unparalleled amount of power."

"Is there any good news?" Ford asked.

"Actually yes, I've managed to find you a partner, he's working on the inside posing as one of the Trust's puppets. You'll recognize him by the fact that that he's the only marine carrying a SPAS-12 shotgun."

"Not exactly standard issue... won't that raise suspicion?"

"He's assured me it won't, and I'm inclined to believe him..."

"Alright then, let's move."

"Time is of the essence Micheal, if you let them take the Pentagon we risk giving them control of all aspects of national defense, I don't think I need to tell you why it's important we don't allow that to happen."

"I got it, Ford out..."

* * *

Somewhere within the science hall a four cylinder engine roared to life.

"It's working!" Jared yelped, giving his newly repaired truck's gas pedal an experimental push as it idled forward.

"You know if you weren't spending so much time on the LPGB you would have gotten that done a long time ago..." Chloe said, working on repairing some damaged field equipment.

"Hey that's not my fault, that little incident with the Weapon of Minute Destruction forced me to scale back on all their weaponry, that takes time." Jared said.

"All agents report to the briefing room for an urgent briefing!" Came Micheal's voice over the loud speaker.

"Sounds like we gots us a missions!" Jared said, holstering his hammer.

* * *

"Who here knows anything about the Conduit?" Micheal asked the crowd of gathered agents.

"Only what I've read in Nintendo Power..." Ben answered.

"It's a conspiracy based first person shooter set in Washington D.C." Jared offered.

"What do you mean conspiracy based?" Micheal asked.

"The games plot is based around an underground organization called the Trust and their attempt to take control of the United States and establish it as the most powerful country in the world. They do so by staging an invasion of genetically engineered aliens called the Drudge. They earn President Charles Johnson's trust by convincing them that the Trust's advanced technology are the only thing that can combat the crisis, this continues to the point that the President actually gives them complete executive power in order to save Washington."

"Do they succeed?"

"Beats me, there's no way to know until the sequel comes out."

"Is there anything standing in their way?"

"Only an ex-secret service agent inside stolen armor technology with an experimental cipher device accompanied by a disembodied voice."

"Well it seams to me that you are the most capable agent for the job... how soon can you be ready?" Micheal asked.

"Well I'm going to have to respectfully disagree with you, the amount of heavy weaponry in this fandom puts me at a huge disadvantage. I'm going to say that this fandom is too dangerous for any agent without adequate protection or knowlage of firearms.

"Well I'll go see if Drake or Ingrid are up to it then..." Micheal said, turning to leave.

"There's no need for that." Chloe answered, "I'll go!"

"But you don't have any armor, and that shield of yours won't do you much good in a full on fire fight." Ben added.

"No problem, I'll just take Chevila along..." Chloe answered, "you did get the cannonizer repaired right?" She asked while turning to Jared.

"Yeah, you know, that just might work!" Jared said, flipping his mission report form over and scribbling in some calculations.

"Yeah, there are no vehicles in this fandom, so there's a very high probability Chevila's cannonization will take the form of Trust armor, There's just one problem though..."

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"Trust armor not being employed by the Trust itself takes at least two people to operate, somebody in the suit itself and somebody patched into the suit remotely with the responsibility of hacking through the suits defenses to enable it's functionality, and since Phoenixia is on a mission right now I'm going to assume my knowledge of the fandom makes me the most qualified for the job, I'll go set up in the monitor room and let you know when I'm ready." Jared said.

"Great, I'll head down to the lab and pickup my sword, and your Boomhammer too if you don't mind."

"What's mine is yours, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Take General Idea along, his knowledge of tactics is alot better than yours and mine, and he'll be able to ride along in your ammo belt."

"Alright, now let's get moving." Chloe said.

* * *

Micheal Ford crouched below an overturned desk in one of the Pentegon's office rooms just in time to avoid being gunned down by a barrage of automatic weapons fire.

"Micheal, Adams has enslaved the minds of enough Marines to hold this room for hours, you're just going to have to find a way around..." Prometheus said over the radio,

"You don't have to tell me twice..." Ford answered, sticking his head up long enough to fire a couple rounds from his SCAR before heading towards the door.

"GWARRRGH! GUUUHHHH!" A Drudge shock trooper shouted, smashing his way into the room.

"Micheal! Watch out!" Prometheus shouted in vain as the Drudge pounded the agent off of his feet, causing him to drop his weapon.

Micheal tried to draw his USP as he began backing away, only to have it shot out of his hand by the Drudge's alien rifle.

"Prometheus! Can you give me any more power?" Micheal asked, hoping to defeat the Drudge in melee combat.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been able to hack your armor suffeciantly to stand up to a Drudge with the amount of injuries you've recieved... now because of my lack of ability nobody will be able to expose this conspiracy to the world."

"Now Prometheus, you give up to easily!" A man in a marine uniform carrying a shotgun shouted, appearing behind the Drudge and blasting the back of his head.

"Thanks for the assist, it's nice having someone on my side for once!" Ford answered, extending his hand.

"My pleasure," said the unknown man, helping Ford to his feet and giving him back his weapons. "Shall we go?"

"Gladly..." Ford said, holstering his USP and following the man through the door.

* * *

Chloe and Chevila entered the fandom on the roof of a mostly undamaged section of the Pentagon. Chloe wasted no time cannonizing the truck into a suit of Trust armor.

"Okay Chloe... I'm patching into your suit now." Jared's voice sounded in her ear.

"Great, I can feel my legs getting stronger... is that you?"

"Yep, so far I've only been able to enable enhanced jumping, I'll get to work on the damage reduction features next. If I were you I'd focus on getting your hands on a gun, you won't last against the tougher enemies relying on melee combat." Jared warned.

"I'm on it, so where do I need to be going?"

"Try finding one of the Pentagon's situation rooms, that's where the data the Trust is after is. If you suspect the Stu is nearby, use your Cannon Camera to identify him. Jared out." Jared said before ending the transmission.

Chloe reached for the sling on her back containing the Boomhammer.

"I beleive this is probably the best way inside..." She muttered, drawing the hammer and raising it above her head.

"Let's lock and load!" General Idea said, slapping a new clip into his M16 and pulling himself up to the point the upper half of his body was sticking out of the ammo belt.

"You do realize you're hear to consultant, not as muscle."

"Preposterous! The Admiral told me I was coming along to safegaurd your life and ensure the sucessfull aprehention of the Gary Stu!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night..." Chloe chuckled, swinging the hammer down onto the roof with a thunderous crash.

* * *

"Did you hear that boom?" The Stu asked, tightening his grip on the SPAS-12.

"Probably just a Ther-mite accidentally detonating a ghost mine, don't be paranoid..." Ford answered.

"In the business of aliens and government conspiracies, if you aren't being paranoid, then you're wrong." The Stu answered, "C'mon, let's pick up the pace!"

* * *

"Boy, these things are everywhere!" Chloe shouted before slashing a knee high blue creature with her blade.

"Those are called Tear-Mites, there's no point wasting bullets on them when a good right hook can effectivly take them out of commission." Jared stated on the radio.

Chloe was about to respond when one of the mites leapt up and raked it's twin claws down her front, slicing through her armor.

"Ah!" She shouted before leaping back and slamming her blade into it's single eye.

"Don't underestimate them Chloe! They're deadly in numbers!" Jared shouted, "are you alright?"

"The critter got me pretty good, it hurts but it also feels kind of funny, and my visions gone green." Chloe answered.

"That's the suit repairing your wounds and sealing itself. Don't take it for granted though, it's very easy to receive injuries faster then the suit can repair them."

"Well that's wonderfully encouraging, you should be a motivational speaker..." Chloe said flatly as she ran the last mite through.

"Don't worry, I've almost broken through the second firewall, I'll be able to increase power in your armor shortly." Chloe heard Jared say over the sound of rapid keystrokes.

"I feel better... has the suit patched me up?" Chloe asked.

"My sensors indicate that your the picture of health, although you've gained two pounds since the last time you've had a checkup. Furthermore the biosensors tell me black isn't your natural hair color."

"Now you better shut your lying trap right now or...!"

"Relax, I was only joking, you know laughter's supposed to be the best medicine." Jared responded.

"Well we'll see who's laughing when I get back..." Chloe muttered darkly.

"Eek." Jared said flatly, Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"You're gonna get it one of these days."

"We've got company!" General Idea shouted, raising his M16.

At that moment several human marine puppets stormed into the room shouting orders and wielding MP5KA4s and SCARs.

"Dang, I was hoping on getting hold of a weapon before getting into a fire fight!" Chloe yelled before diving behind a filing cabinet.

"Shall I send in a LPGB airstrike?" Jared asked.

"Don't bother, your micro-missiles may take out the average thug, but these are hardcore marines armored from head to toe. I don't even think my rubix cubes would do anything." Chloe said before sticking her head out and firing a few bursts from the end of the Boomhammer which did little more than knock the marines they hit down.

"I have an plan! Cover me!" General Idea shouted, pulling himself out of the ammo belt completly and jumping down.

"Where are you going!" Chloe said, firing of another shot.

"To the source of the problem!" Idea said, running around the filing cabinet.

* * *

"We must be getting close, we're running into alot more Drudge and alot less puppets!" The Stu said, delivering a headshot into the nearest Drone.

"Look out! Prometheus just detected a large biomass heading our direction!" Ford warned.

Micheal's words were quickly followed by the sound of strained dry wall as a giant Scarab broke through the wall.

"Look out! That hive cannon is deadly!" Ford shouted, taking cover behind a desk as a rapid fire barrage of exploding insects obliterated the wall behind him.

"Living ammunition... seems kind of cruel," the Stu remarked, retiring the shotgun in favor of a SMAW (Shoulder-launched Multipurpose Assault Weapon).

"Not nearly as cruel as shooting somebody with it." Ford responded, picking up a Drudge Shrike Rifle and begining to charge a shot.

"Fire in the hole!" The Stu shouted, firing a rocket from his SMAW.

The Scarab growled in fury as the rocket detonated, creating multiple stress fractures on most of it's exoskeleton.

"I'll cover while you reload!" Ford shouted, firing his rifle and generating a sizable crack in the Skimmer's exoskelaton.

"Thanks! We have him now!" The Stu said, securing a new rocket and firing.

The rocket exploded on contact with the creature, causing it to scream in pain as in knelt over in death.

"Well he won't be needing this anymore!" The Stu stated, dropping the SMAW and picking up the Hive Cannon, breifly cringing in disgust as it gave a squelsh of discomfort as he inserted his hand into it.

"If you plan on using it you'll need a couple of egg sacs." Ford said, picking up and handing his partner a couple of the white spheres.

"Thanks, that should be the situation room over there right?" The Stu asked.

"Yep, you'll need to hold the Drudge and the Marines off while I use the A.S.E. to steal the information John Adams and the Trust are after." Ford said, pulling out the spherical ciphering tool.

"I have a better plan Mr. Ford, you drop the All-Seeing Eye and back away slowly and I'll pick it up!" The Stu shouted, raising the organic Hive Cannon.

"What?"

"Wrong answer!" The Stu said, firing a rapid fire insect barrage into the unsuspecting ex-secret service agent.

"Micheal! What's going on!" Prometheus' panic stricken voice shouted from Micheal's radio as smoke began to rise up from the explosive ridden armor.

"This is Agent Zero calling John Adams, your little ruse worked. I have the A.S.E. device and direct access to the Pentagon's computer system. Give me half-an-hour and then I'll come and give you your gift."

"Excellent Mr. Zero, I'll be sure to wire the money into your account." Came the smooth voice of the head of the Trust.

Zero pocketed the A.S.E. and turned slowly, strolling into the situation room with confidence.

* * *

"This cabinet isn't going to last much longer Jared, I'm going to have to retreat!" Chloe shouted as a bullet burst out of the back of the drawer next to her head.

"Belay that!" General Idea voice blared in her ear.

"How did you find this frequency?" Chloe demanded.

"The Admiral pretty much uses the same frequency for everything, LPGB communication, Chevila cannonization controls, inter-agent communication, etc. It's kind of lazy really." General Idea explained.

"I can't be bothered to memorize multiple sets of complicated numbers!" Jared objected.

"Never the less, I need to escape now while my armor is still in one piece!" Chloe retorted, as if to emphasize her point a bullet blew through the cabinet and slammed into her leg.

"Argh!" Chloe shouted in pain.

"Don't worry, it's just a flesh wound, you'll be fine in a moment." Jared assured as the suit went to work on the injury.

Chloe didn't have time to respond as an explosion rocked the room, flinging Marines into the air.

"What the heck! General Idea was that you?" Chloe asked.

"Yes!" Said the tiny plastic man as he came sprinting back, "I climbed the outside of the nearest marine's pant leg and pulled the pin off of one of his grenades. Never saw it coming."

"Well next time let me know what your planning before you run off and do it!" Chloe said, picking up and inserting Idea back into her ammo belt.

"What, and ruin it for the reader?" Jared said, followed by a loud rumbling and multiple voices shouting on his end of the radio.

"Jared, no forth wall breaking when you're not inside the fandom!" Micheal Wasson could be heard shouting.

"Well at least I have useful weapons!" Chloe said, picking up an MP5KA4 and a SCAR.

"Swipe a few frag grenades too, you never know when you'll need to blow up the crap out of something." Jared joked.

Chloe holstered the SCAR, feeling the MP5KA4 submachine gun would be more useful in the tight corridors as she opened the door to the stairwell.

"If my memory of this level is right, you need to go up." Jared said.

"How's the firewall coming?" Chloe asked, wanting to get more protection then her current access level allowed.

"Not good, the Trust's encryption methods are more advanced than I first thought, I've recruited Charis and Pete to help. Hopefully that will speed things along." Jared said as Chloe began climbing the stairs.

* * *

"Adams, I'm just about finished here... you better not try and double cross me like you did Ford at the Jefferson memorial."

"Don't worry, I understand now how frequently such double deals come back to haunt me, you'll get your money without any difficulty..." Adams said.

Unfortunately for Adams it was at that moment Zero looked up into one of the Pentagon's security monitors and discovered a person in a suit of Trust armor climbing the stairs.

"You liar! You think me such a fool that I could just do your dirty work and then be hung out to dry!" Zero said, terminating the download.

"Listen to me Zero, that is not one of my men I assure you..."

"Lies! Ford was the only one who had managed to get his hands on a suit of Trust armor! I'm afraid our good relations will be ending here Mr. Adams, expect me to drop by sometime to partake in an exit interview!"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that Agent Zero, if you will not cooperate with me I'm afraid I can't let you leave alive." Adams flatly stated as conduits began opening in the room.

"I fought my way through your Drudge army the whole way here! You honestly expect more Drudge are capable of beating me!" Zero yelled, raising his hive cannon.

* * *

"There, I've just disabled the next firewall, you should now be able to take less damage... but be careful when you go into the next room. It's full of Drudge," Jared warned.

"Got it, I'm going in!" Chloe shouted, preparing to Boomhammer the door.

"Breaching in 3... 2... 1...!" General Idea shouted as Chloe swung, blowing the door off of its hinges.

"Glargh!" Shouted a wounded Drudge as Zero's Hive Cannon tore into him.

"Watch out for that Hive Cannon! It's capable of launching a focused bullet line or a powerful shotgun spread, it's deadly under any circumstance!" Jared warned.

"I see you! Don't even think of sneaking around me!" Zero shouted from the open space beneath the Balcony Chloe was on as she dived beneath a computer console.

"I don't give a frag!" Chloe shouted, pulling out and flinging a grenade.

"That joke was... extremely tasteless, I'm proud of you." Jared complemented.

Zero looked up from beating on a Tear-mite just soon enough to leap out of the frag grenades range.

"Look out for the Drone!" Jared warned as one of the hulking creatures ran up behind Chloe.

Chloe turned around and held the trigger on the submachine gun down, repeatedly blasting the alien creature.

"Grah!" The Drone shouted, raising it's Shrike Rifle and firing, Chloe nimbly dodged as she replaced her now empty clip.

"Eat it!" She shouted, blasting the creature in the head, finally killing it.

"Chloe, toss your SCAR to the side and pick up that things Shrike Rifle, it's a much better weapon!" Jared prompted, which she complied.

"Despite that guys warning, I'm going to try sneaking around while he's busy fighting Drudge, it seems like a much better option then a frontal assault."

"I agree," said General Idea.

Suddenly a door on the balcony opened up, revealing the semi transparent form of a hulking monster with a black exoskeleton and a long scythe like claw extending from each arm.

"What is that thing!" Chloe shouted, firing her machine gun, visibly jumping when most shots passed right through it.

"It's a Storm Scarab! It's partially intangible, you won't be able to kill it without using the A.S.E. to make it more vulnerable, run!" Jared yelled.

Chloe holstered her gun, pulled the pin on another frag grenade and flung it straight up into the air as the creature charged, detonating as she leapt away.

"That won't do much more then slow it down, hurry down those stairs!" Jared urged, Chloe complied only to be pelted by a barrage of Hive Cannon missiles.

"Gah, it hurts!" She shouted as the insects exploded against her armor, causing her to stumble and roll down the rest of the stairs.

"Well I'd love to finish you off, but you have a Storm Scarab right behind you that will probably do the job for me!" Zero said before turning his attention on a flying Skimmer.

Chloe gasped for air and rolled onto her back as the Storm Scarab grew closer.

The thing raised it's claws and brought them down violently, but not before Chloe could raise her Boomhammer and catch the blow.

"You have to be tangible enough to hit me, but that means I can strike too!" She coughed, before drawing the Boomhammer back and blowing the Storm Scarab across the room and back into the balcony.

Chloe dragged herself behind a desk before propping herself up against it and fishing around for another ammo clip.

"Chloe, your health is in the red, giving away your position now is suicide! Wait for your suit to patch you up."

"We don't have that kind of time, if I don't get him now while he's distracted that Scarab's gonna come right back down those stairs and fill my hands up again!" She said, poking her head above the desk and aiming down the sights as she prepared to run out of her hiding spot.

"Well if your gonna go through with this foolishness at least do it right and snipe him with your Shrike Rifle!" Jared implied.

Chloe lifted up the alien weapon.

"How? It doesn't have a scope." She asked.

"It doesn't need one, just hold it at shoulder level and it will enhance your eyes directly." Jared stated.

"What does that mean?"

"Just do it before that thing comes back!" Jared urged.

Chloe raised the rifle to her head, nothing prepared her for what happened next.

The blood vessels in her eyes suddenly became red and visible to her as her field of vision was forcible shrunken and zoomed in while everything she was seeing gained an orangish haze.

"Alg, this is so weird interfacing a weapon directly with my eyes!" She hissed as the weapon began to draw energy from it's organic biomass.

"There's no end to these guys!" Zero said, throwing aside the empty Hive Cannon and pulling out a futuristic looking red and black pistol before headshotting a drone.

"What is that thing?" Chloe asked.

"Be very careful, that's a Deatomizer MK9 manufactured by the Trust. It has three barrels that shoot two plasma blasts each that can be aimed individually! Further more if one of them makes contact with something all of the other plasma discharges are pulled to it. You can survive one or two discharges, but if you manage to attract the other four you'll be vaporized hands down!" Jared warned.

"Aimed individually, how the heck do you do that?" Chloe asked, steadying her aim.

"Let's just say it would only be possible on the Wii and leave it at that... now take your shot, I'm picking up heavy Drudge movements from on top of the balcony."

Chloe shouted a battle cry and released the trigger, sending a beam of biomass slamming into the Stu right as he took down another Skimmer.

"Blast it!" He yelled as his left arm was vaporized by the acidic reaction.

Chloe felt a wave of euphoria as the armor's regenerative capabilities finally became significantly active.

"Your under arrest for fandom manipulation and interruption of cannon!" She shouted, leveling her rifle as she walked out into the center of the room.

"Its you!" The Stu shouted.

"Pardon?" Chloe asked, aiming the rifle at his head.

The Stu reached up with his right hand and popped the strap on his gas mask, letting it fall to the floor.

"Don't you recognize me?" The Stu asked.

"I know you!" Chloe shouted after a moments contemplation.

"This is the Stu we busted back in the F-Zero fandom! I thought you were dead, how did you survive?" Jared asked.

"He can't hear you Jared, the radio is inside my helmet." Chloe muttered.

"Sorry, I forget."

"I escaped and have been laying low ever since the Library invasion, I figured this fandom was so wacky and conspiracy ridden nobody would notice a Stu double agent, I guess wrong. So what do we do now?"

"Obviously I place you under arrest!" Chloe said, approaching the Stu slowly.

"I don't think so!" The Stu declared, twirling his experimental weapon.

"But you've got no arm!" Jared found himself shouting in a hilariously bad accent.

"Tis Mearly a flesh wound!" Chloe could hear Ben shout in the background in similar vain.

"Children! Focus!" She shouted.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it..." Jared muttered.

Agent Zero's gun began rotating so the three barrels all focused on Chloe.

"So what's it going to be?" He asked.

Chloe's only response was the ignition of biomatter from the barrel of her Shrike Rifle as she dove to the side.

"A pity..." Zero muttered, dodging the shot and sending a barrage of plasma emissions at Chloe.

Chloe held up her Rifle to block the shot, which successfully blocked one. Chloe was startled as the explosion of the plasma attracted the other charges, effectively vaporizing her weapon while allowing another discharge to continue uninterrupted into her stomach.

"AH!" She shouted as a blinding fire tore through her armors sensors.

"Geeze!" Jared shouted at the monitor, "that single barrage just drained 75% of her total health!"

Chloe yanked the pin out of a frag grenade before hurling it a zero and jumping to the side.

"Tsk!" Said the one-armed Stu, disintegrating the grenade with a shot from the MK9.

Chloe pulled out her MP5KA4 and opened fire, none of the bullets found there mark though as the Stu sprinted into the shadows.

"Chloe, Trust weapons will tear through any conventional weapons you'll be able to get your hands on in this location. You've got to secure some Drudge firearms if you go toe-to-toe with this guy." Jared advised.

"What's that over there?" Chloe asked, cutting her eyes towards the middle.

"Perfect, that's a Striker, the Drudge equivalent of a guided missile launcher." Jared answered.

Chloe leapt from cover just long enough to grab the Striker, only narrowly avoiding being blasted by the MK9.

"Hold your fire!" Jared yelled.

"Why?" Chloe asked, shoving a biomass into the weapon.

"It's back..." was all Jared had time to say as the Storm Scarab charged back down the balcony stairs.

"Rawr!" It shouted, flinging computers aside as it charged towards the Stu.

"For pity's sake!" Zero screamed, holstering his weapon and pulling out the A.S.E. device.

Filmy, translucent tentacles reached out for the cipher tool and began running across the surface of the cloaked figure, searching for a way to deactivate the cloak as the Storm Scarab grew closer.

"Bingo!" Zero shouted as the scarab popped into visibility and stumbled to the ground with the shock of becoming tangible.

"This had better work!" Chloe shouted, firing the Striker.

The orange, glowing biosphere arced through the air with a piercing scream as it drew near the Drudge and the Stu, who was struggling to pocket the A.S.E. and draw his weapon before it hit.

The orb struck the ground right between the Scarab and the Stu, stunning the former and throwing the latter against the wall.

"Yes!" Chloe said, holstering her weapon and and pulling out a prohibitor.

"You are under arrest!" She repeated, not noticing a man in Trust armor limping into the room.

"Hurry Micheal, I can sense the A.S.E. up ahead!" Prometheus urged into Ford's radio.

"I'm going as fast as I can, but that hive cannon did a number on me!" Ford complained, raising the HVS enhanced pistol he had picked up.

"I don't think so!" Zero shouted, raising his MK9.

"Hand over the A.S.E!" Ford shouted,startling the Stu and Chloe.

"What?" Zero asked.

"Wrong answer!" Ford replied, pulling the trigger.

Zero was pulled off of his feet from the impact and sent spiraling into the air.

"I got him!" Chloe said, starting to run.

"No! You're wearing Trust armor! Ford's gonna mistake you for an enemy!" Jared yelled.

As if to emphasis his point a high power shot tore past Chloe's ear, narrowly missing.

"But what about the Stu?" Chloe asked.

"Forget about him, the HVS is a one-shot-kill weapon, he's dead! Now get out of there!" Jared urged.

"Got it!" Chloe said, leaping through a plothole just before Ford could squeeze off another round.

* * *

"Well, the Stu evaded capture by not evading a bullet, somewhat ironic isn't it?" Jared said, filing the report.

"Yes, I suppose..." Chloe responded, polishing her sword.

"With that said, there's still one thing to do!" Jared said, getting up.

"You mean your not going to take that mission report to Tash?" Chloe asked.

"Oh I will," Jared said, picking up a Wiimote.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked as Jared fired up his Wii. "We still have work to do!" Chloe objected.

"Sorry, I still haven't unlocked the Meryl ending yet, and you have to have your priorities!" Jared said, trading the Wiimote for a Gamecube controller.

* * *

Somewhere in the deep corners of the Pentagon, Agent Zero's body lay forgotten and abandoned as National Guard members rushed in, securing the room. Sparks fell like rain from damaged electrical components as rain poured in unhindered through holes in the ceiling. The National Guard salvaged what terminals they could, to their astonishment finding that all data pertaining to national security had been striped from the harddrives.

Despite all the chaos, some of the cold refreshing reached the still body of Zero, who coughed and shivered as the National Guard stormed out of the room searching for the responsible party.

* * *

In the shadows of an underground lab in the city of Berlin, a figure was working on a giant machine.

"Can't you work any faster!" A shadowy figure shouted at it in authoritative German.

"Nine! I'm working as fast as I can!" The man spat back.

"Very well, but if your not finished by the time the Society arrives, I'll let you know now there will be consequences!" The figure muttered before turning away.

"Ack! One cannot raise an army overnight, if you are not patient you will not get one at all!" The scientist grumbled to himself before getting back to work...

* * *

And that's my latest fic, BTW the first person who can tell me the EXACT name of the game Jared is playing at the end will get featured in one of my next two fics (depending on which fic fits them better)


End file.
